Code Lyoko:Error
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Code LyokoStar FoxAfter an accident characters of a game Star Fox enter Lyoko, Andross teams up with a mysteriuos being called Error to take over Lyoko, and Ulrich has strange powers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Star Fox

Lord Maximus: This takes place after Captured so if you hadn't read that yet don't read this yet.

**Code Lyoko: Error**

It was a Saturday at Kadic Jr. High School; everybody was sleeping in, except for one. In one room was boy with blonde hair, a turtle neck blue shirt, jeans, and glasses sat a computer typing. Jeremy was still looking for the anti-virus for Aelita so she could be free from Lyoko and Xana would be put away once and for all. It had been a week since Ulrich was captured by Xana; Aelita was in Lyoko trying to discover her origin, along with any information about the girl called Elsa. Elsa was a girl and a mutant Lyokian that worked for Xana by her own choice; Xana's logo was not seen on her so he not could control her, along with any evidence whether she and Xana were brother and sister or not.

Odd sat in the computer lab downloading a new game for his game boy. Suddenly there was an error in the system and opened a hole in the game that already existed. It sent a shock through the computers in the school. Jeremy's computer electrified "What the heck is going on!" he said jumping up. He wondered if this was Xana's doing. He pulled up his laptop and contacted Aelita

"Aelita there a shock in my do have felt any of Xana's pulsations?"

"No I don't, Xana hasn't activated a tower yet."

Odd burst into the room "Jeremy something while I was downloading a new game" he said "Is Xana doing this?"

"Aelita hasn't felt pulsations yet" said Jeremy

In Lyoko however something was happening. A vortex in the desert region opened up and four figures appeared. One looked like a fox, the other looked like a blue falcon with red around his eyes, another looked like a toad, and last one looked like a rabbit. They had combat boots, leather pants, belts that held knives, body armor, and white jackets.

"Where are we" asked the toad "I don't know Slippy, it looks we are in some kind of computer" said the rabbit. "That helps a lot Peppy" said the eagle in an angry tone. "Calm down Falco, let's just find somebody who can tell us were we are" said the fox who is known as Fox Mcloud.

* * *

In the polar region another vortex appeared and five figures appeared. One looked like a chameleon he was Leon, another a fat chubby pig he was Pigma, another looked human with white hair he was Andrew, another looked like wolf he was Wolf, and the last one was eight feet tall, had ruby red eyes, hair that was white as snow fell down to his shoulders, his skin was black with muscles pulsing everywhere, had black leather boots that went up to the thigh, and a green cape swiveled around his ankles, his name was Andross. "Where are we" said Pigma in a squeaky and cowardly tone. "Silence you spineless coward" said Andross in a menacing tone and Pigma whimpered "We seem to be in some kind of other dimension." "Of course you are Andross" said a voice. They turned around to see a dark wicked ghastly figure,a red arua appeared around his body , his hands were clawed, his eyes were blank and emotionless, and his lips curved into a smile "Welcome to Lyoko Andross and Star Wolf" said the being. "And who are you?" said Leon in calm voice "I am Error" said the being. "So what is this place you call Lyoko?"asked Andross "It's a virtual world created by people of the planet called Earth, it exists in a supercomputer, there are only four humans that know of this place and are helping a virtual called Aelita escape this place. "The supercomputer was called Xanadu who was also a virtual being but he was bound to the supercomputerand was infected by a virus and the computer renamed itself Xana, and now Xana uses the towers here to hack anywhere but the humans help Aelita to deactivate the towers by battling Xana's monsters and Aelita gets to then towers, they were able bring Aelita into their world once but Xana infected her with a virus, so if Xana dies she'll die too" said Error. "Interesting" said Andross understanding this knowledge. "Come with me I'll build up base for you Andross, but we must be quick, Xana is always watching." Said Error and they followed him. They entered a cave in an ice mountain, they continued to walk down a staicase that led down six floors until they reached the bottom. There was a giant ice throne on the far side of the room, in another part were computers, along with several gaurds that looked snakes except their bodies looked exo skeletened, and held long spears. 

"So this is your base Error?" asked Andross

"Yes and Xana can't detect us here, if he found out we were in Lyoko, he would have sent his monsters"

Little did they know Xana sensed their presence as soon as they entered Lyoko.

* * *

Ulrich was busy trying to get away from Sissy again. He was getting annoyed that she wouldn't leave him alone "When are you going to stop seeing that ugly Goth Yumi" she said angrily. Sissy was mad that he picked Yumi over her "She is not ugly" shouted Ulrich angerly and his hands suddenly glowed a bright aura. Sissy ran away screaming, and Ulrich looked down at his hands shocked "What's happening to me" said Ulrich after the aura disappeared. Hehad felt strange since Xana gave him new powers when he was under his control, but did not think he had to worry about it, but now it might be a problem.

* * *

In Lyoko at Xana's base 

Xana sat in his chair watching the gang, he was also confused aboutwhat just happened, it did not make sense that game characters would come into Lyoko as soon as somebody started downloading the game. Elsa walked into the room "Somebody must be behind this,and who isthis Error"asked Elsa "A good question Elsa, keep an eye on Error and Andross" said Xana "It seems Ulrich dosen't know aboutthe program I put in his character, I may need him to take care of the intruders." "Yes master" said Elsa, bowed, and left the room.

* * *

What do you think so far? 


	2. The alliance

Chapter 2

The Lyoko gang sat at their listening as Ulrich described to them what happened with Sissy. "It might have be Xana, you said it yourself Ulrich, Xana gave you new powers when you were his puppet" said Yumi "But I didn't know he gave me powers in the real world" said Ulrich. Aelita appeared on the screen "Jeremy we might have problem" said Aelita "Go ahead Aelita" said Jeremy "I sense the presence of other people in Lyoko and they are not Xana or Elsa" she said. "We better get to the factory and find out, Aelita see if you can find them" said Jeremy. "Ok" said Aelita signing off.

In Lyoko the Star Fox walked through the desert region when they saw a girl with pink hair hiding behind a boulder "You can come on out and show yourself we won't hurt you" said Fox "Are any of you with Xana?" said the girl. "Who's Xana, and where are we?" asked Slippy "You don't know where you are?" asked the girl surprised "We wouldn't be asking you if we did" said Peppy. "Who are you" asked the girl "I am Fox Mcloud, this Slippy toad, Peppy Hare, and Falco Lombardi" said Fox "My name is Aelita and you are in virtual world called Lyoko" said Aelita. Before they talk anymore three crabs appeared and fired lasers "What are those!" shouted Falco as he dodged the lasers "Crabs, they are monsters created by Xana" shouted Aelita "We have to move run!" shouted Slippy. They ran until they lost the crabs, then they heard a voice "Aelita are you okay?" said the voice "Yes Jeremy I'm fine" replied Aelita "Who was that" asked Peppy "My name is Jeremy and you are?" said Jeremy. "We are Star Fox" said Fox "Aelita are they dangerous?" asked Jeremy "No Jeremy I don't think they work for Xana" said Aelita.

That was when Falco lost it "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHO THIS XANA IS?" he shouted.

"Okay okay" said Jeremy. He told them that Xana was a supercomputer infected by a virus, how they Aelita stop Xana by deactivating the towers, how Xana infected Aelita with a virus that tied her life-force to his.

"So this Xana can control whatever he wants?" asked Slippy "Yes" said Aelita. "We better hope that Andross doesn't find about him" said Fox "Who is Andross?" asked Jeremy. The Star Fox told them about their mission to stop Andross from dominating the Lylat system.

Odd walked in and whispered to Jeremy "These are the guys from the game I tried to download, how did they get into Lyoko?" "That must have come from that electric shock this morning" whispered Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi appeared in the desert region and met the Star Fox team. "I'm Ulrich, this is Odd and Yumi" said Ulrich, he and Fox shook hands. Suddenly a black cloud appeared not to far from them, the Lyoko readied their weapons, while Star Fox team raised their blasters, the cloud took form and Xana stood.

"So this is Star Fox, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Xana"

"So you're that computer virus Jeremy told us" said Peppy.

"Yes but I am not the one you need to worry about, your enemy Andross and his band of mercenaries have teamed up with mysterious being called Error."

"Who is Error?" asked Aelita

"He appeared in Lyoko after Star Fox, Andross and Star Wolf appeared, he seemed to know everybody here and their history and he has formed an alliance with Andross."

"Do you know where they are" asked Fox

"They are in the polar region somewhere"

Just as Xana finished his sentence a tower in the distance suddenly changed, it became larger and bigger, it went completely black, and an iron gate.

Xana was shocked "What the heck!" "It must that Error, he's doing this."

Then it did something Xana and the gang knew all too well. It glowed.

* * *

One jet at a nearby army base suddenly took off. It moved so fast nobody could track it as headed for its unknown destination.

* * *

At the hidden base in the polar region, Error and Andross smiled at the screen. "It seems our test is a complete success" said Error. "We have to make sure those idiots don't get the girl to the tower" said Andross he turned towards Star Wolf "Head for the desert region and deal with them, and make sure the girl is disposed, either take out Xana or the girl." Star Wolf nodded and headed for vortex that just appeared in the room. "They are outnumbered I will send my creatures as well" said Error smirking and the snake like creatures followed them through the vortex.

* * *

Xana, the Lyoko gang, and Star Fox headed for the tower. "Ok we get Aelita to the tower, deactivate the tower, and then head to the polar region find Andross" said Fox. "Wait Fox I don't like the idea of having Xana here" said Ulrich "Relax Ulrich I want to find who Error is, so I won't bother you guys" said Xana. Suddenly a vortex opened, Star Wolf and exo skeletened snake like creatures "Can't let you through Star Fox" said Wolf "I think I will have some fun torturing for while" said Leon "Peppy along has it been" said Pigma at an infuriated Peppy "We will make sure you never get through" said Andrew. 

"Star Wolf" said Fox glaring at them.

"We don't have time to play boys so let us through before I change my mind" said Falco in a dangerous tone.

"Attack!" shouted Wolf and the snake creatures charged.

The Star Fox team, the Lyoko gang and Xana charged, Xana and the Lyoko gang charged at the snake creatures, while Star Fox took on Star Wolf.

Xana unsheathed his katana swinging at the creatures, they dodged all of his attacks and charged with their spears, Xana dodged them and summoned two crabs sent them after the snakes, they took out the crabs, before they could attack again Xana charged and stabbed one in the back, it dropped disappearing, the other one charged, Xana bent and threw his at the creature slicing it in two. One appeared behind him and prepared to stab him, suddenly Aelita jumped on it and plunged her sword into it's head "Watch your back Xana" said Aelita as three more charged at them Odd jumped into the air "YAHOO!" he shouted firing his arrows into their eyes, they screamed as they exploded. Yumi was pinned down by ten, suddenly Ulrich pushed out of the way as they threw their spears at her, he ducked and flew over him, Yumi then used her telekinesis sending rocks at them, the snakes tried to dodge but the rocks hit three of them, "Nice shot Yumi" said Jeremy watching, "Triplicate!" said Ulrich and there were three of them, they charged at them as they got up as they turned, Ulrich and his clones sliced two of them in half, they charged and destroyed the clones, and stabbed Ulrich, he dropped onto the ground, the snakes prepared to finish him when a laser blast destroyed them, he got up to see who it was. It was Xana.

Fox took on Wolf hand-to-hand, they were mostly even, Falco took on Leon, Leon dissapeared and then reappeared behind Falco and and opened of punches, Falco jumped as Leon disappeared again a few inches away and did whirl kick as Leon reappeared, Leon fell to the ground out cold, Slippy and Andrew fired lasers at each other, Peppy knocked Pigma down and punched rapidly, Pigma screamed as Peppy punched until he was out cold.

Xana fired a laser blast destroying the gate, Aelita headed their but the snakes shot at her like missiles "No Aelita has lost fifty life points!" shouted Jeremy. Xana decided to take matters into his own hands, he entered the tower.

* * *

The jet was prepared to attack the factory. It locked onto the factory's location. 

Xana reached the top platform and placed his hand onto the screen. It said "override control system."

The jet prepared to fire.

Aelita laid on the ground exhausted as the snakes towered over her.

The computer screen in the tower now said "XANA" and then

"CODE LYOKO"

The jet fired when a white bubble engulfed it and returned to the past.

* * *

Fox and his team found themselves in the desert region again and found Aelita. "You managed to deactivate the tower Aelita?" asked Peppy. 

"No I think saw Xana enter the tower so he must have done it" replied Aelita

"Wow saved by a computer virus" said Slippy.

"Aelita, Fox are any of you guys there?" asked Jeremy over the intercom.

"Jeremy who typed in the code" asked Aelita.

"You won't believe it Aelita but it was Xana who typed in the code" said Jeremy.

"I might need to talk to Xana to see if we can trust him for now." said Aelita.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS" shouted Andross as he raised his hands, Star Wolf was raised off the ground and sent flying across the room."Calm yourself Andross, the tower was just a test in order to see if we can activate, I was surprised when Xana typed in the code, but this was minor setback" said Error appearing out of the shadows. "They allowed themselves to be beaten" said Andross in a dangerous tone. "We will win, losing one fight dosen't lose the war" said Error.

* * *

Ulrich felt strange ever since that battle "Ulrich?" said a voice. Ulrich looked up to see Yumi "I'm okay, I just wish I knew what powers Xana gave me" said Ulrich "You'll find out" said Yumi, Ulrich got off the bench and stood up "Can we even trust him, Star Fox, Star Wolf, and Andross seem real now but whatabout this Error? asked Ulrich "Xana said that Error activated and changed that tower, if he did that who knows what else he can do." "We will stop him and Andross" said Yumi she turned to walk, but she stopped halfway to see that Ulrich was deep in the thought (This should wake him up) she thought. She turned back to him kissed his cheek, Ulrich's entire face went red, Yumi turned and walked away quickly, while Ulrich touched his cheek, and smiled.

* * *

What do you think so far? This is my longest chapter yet. 


	3. Possesion

Chapter 3

Star Fox and Lyoko gang entered a deactivated tower, they planned to head to Misty Region and see if they can get Xana to help them deal Andross and Error. They traveled through the data stream, a portal appeared and they landed on solid ground surrounded by a mist. "Guess this why it is called the Misty region" said Falco. "Follow me" said Ulrich, they walked through the mist and saw the giant metal dome that was Xana'base, and they saw two blocks guarding the entrance. "Xana we are calling you out!" called Aelita, Xana and Elsa walked out of the entrance "What do you want?" asked Xana. "To know where Andross and Error are" said Yumi "I don't know, my friend Elsa was in the polar region looking for their base when Error activated the tower, she never found any trace of the base" replied Xana "The scanners in my base can't it because Error is jamming them from his base." Just as he finished that a vortex appeared a dark figure walked out, it was Andross along with a few snakes. "Andross" shouted Fox drawing and firing his blast, Andross's eye's glowed darker red and the laser disappeared. "HA HA HA HA you don't think that could harm Fox Mcloud!" said Andross, Xana unsheathed his sword "Allow me to have a try" he said his sword glowed fiery red, a laser beam shot at Andross knocking him back. He got back up smiling "Impressive Xana, Error told me all about you" he said, and Xana glared. "But I must hurry get what I came here for, Error said it might be useful" he said "Who are you after?" said Ulrich. "It's you Ulrich Stern, Xana gave you new powers that could destroy Error and myself." "You're not getting him" shouted Yumi, she used her telekinesis and sent rocks at Andross, he raised his hands and a beam of crimson energy and destroyed the rock. Elsa sent her tentacles at Andross who flew into the air and dodged it "You must the mutant Lyokoian named Elsa" said Andross"Said Andross. Yumi threw her fan at Andross who caught it and broke it, he fired a crimson beam at her, and she fell down knocked out. "YUMI" yelled Ulrich and suddenly a bright aura appeared around him, he knew this was that strange power, he focused to take it out on Andross, and he jumped into the air at Andross. Andross fired his lasers which bounced off Ulrich; Ulrich focused his new power into his fist and sent a punch right at Andross. Andross screamed as the punch hit him, and he fell to the ground.

Error watched through the screens calmly as he watched Andross fall to the ground "Interesting" he said "Andross retreat for now, Ulrich will destroy with the amount of power he has" he sent a telepathic message to Andross.

Andross got up smiling at Ulrich "Your powers are impressive Ulrich, but do you have complete control or do you let your emotions control them? Asked Andross "No one has ever knocked me down like that before, you need somebody to teach to control them." "I will never join you Andross!" shouted Ulrich. "Then you be better get mad Ulrich or your emotions will destroy you" said Andross disappearing into the vortex.

Andross returned to the base in the polar region, Error stood there waiting for him "Excellent it seems I was right about Ulrich's power" said Error "We could use him, but I doubt we can persuade him to join us" said Andross "We don't have too, if we posses him" said Error smiling.

Yumi awoke, the first thing she saw was Odd and Aelita looking down at her "What happened?" she asked. "You got knocked by Andross" said Aelita. "Where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi "Inside the base talking to Xana about his powers" said Odd. "Where is Star Fox" she asked "Trying to track down Andross with Elsa" said Aelita. Yumi stood up her head feeling dizzy. "What did Andross want with Ulrich?" she asked "His powers" said Odd. Yumi was shocked she walked into the base looking for Ulrich.

* * *

"Why did you give me these powers Xana!" shouted Ulrich "It was test, you were my new puppet remember? So I increased your powers so that the others couldn't stand a chance, I planned on sending you into the real world to help my monsters destroy the resistance, but then Aelita entered the tower and you were free." said Xana Yumi walked in "Ulrich we have to get back it is almost 6:00 am and we will be late for school." she said. "We will finish this conversation later Xana" said Ulrich and they walked out of the base. 

Error typed on the computer as Andross sat in the giant ice chair looking impatient "Is it ready yet" he said "Yes now we need to take him when he is not with the others or when he is asleep" said Error smirking "Excellent" said Andross "Lets see if it works." Error pushed a button and red mist flew out of Andross and disappeared.

It was a long day at school but now Ulrich could get some finally needed rest. He collapsed onto his bed, Odd was still changing. Little did he know that a red mist flew in from the window and hovered above a sleeping Ulrich, it entered his body?

* * *

Inside Ulrich's mind 

Ulrich looked around he stood up to find himself in room that was all white, no windows, nothing on the floor, or the ceiling. A door appeared and Andross appeared "Andross!" said Ulrich "The one and only" said Andross smirking at him "What do you want?" said Ulrich glaring, Andross smiled at the boy. He was always calm in troubles, at least that wsa what Error told him, he grabbed Ulrich by the neck, Ulrich struggled to get out of Andross'grasp, until Andross's eye's glowed darker red, Ulrich fell fell unconscious. Andross put him down, closed his eye's and focused, when opened his eye's he was in control of Ulrich's body "Excellent, the test is success" he closed his eye's and he was back in Ulrich's mind. Ulrich was still asleep "Sleep well little one, Error and I have much planned for you" he said dissappearing.

* * *

A red mist entered Error's hidden base and entered Andross's body. "The test was succesful, we can control Ulrich's body, and we can use his powers to destroy, his friends, Star Fox, and Xana" he said smiling. "Excellent" said Error

* * *

Lord Maximus: Please reveiw 


	4. Discovered

Chapter 4

Fox and the others were in the polar region along with Xana's right hand Elsa. "We have been nearly every where and still no sign of the base" said Falco frustrated "They have to be here, Xana sensed their presence in this region" said Elsa calmly "Well your boss might be losing it" snapped Falco, Elsa whipped a tentacle at him knocking him down "I owe for everything he has done for" said Elsa in a dangerous tone. "Break it up you two, we have to find Andross and that Error before they attack again" said Fox stepping in between. Elsa and Falco glared at each other.

* * *

A tower in the forest started to change, it became all black, larger, an iron gate appeared and the tower glowed red.

* * *

Aelita was in a tower in the desert region, looking for any data on Lyoko's history, she discovered all the data was kept at Xana's base in the Misty Region. Xana said that they were brother and sister, Elsa claimed that Xana saved her after he was infected by that super virus. If this was true why couldn't she remember, Xana said her memory was erased, that would make sense. She only remembered the days after Xana was infected, he tried to destroy the real world, and he claimed that their creators betrayed them. 

Jeremy's voice then came in over the intercom "Aelita, are you there?" "Yes Jeremy I'm here what is it" she asked "A tower has been activated in the forest region, by Error" he said "We don't know what he and Andross are doing but it can't be good."

* * *

Ulrich awoke in cold sweat, he remembered Andross grabbing him but that was it. His phone rang "Hello?" he said as he answered it "Ulrich get Odd up, a tower has been activated by Error" said Jeremy over the phone "Okay." He turned off his phone, a red mist appeared behind him and entered his body. Ulrich fell over in pain "Don't resist Ulrich I am the only one who can help you control your powers" said Andross from inside his head. Ulrich closed his eyes tightly, the pain was too great for him, then suddenly it was gone, he opened his eye's , they were cold cruel eyes, and smiled maniacally. "Excellent" said Ulrich his voice and Andross's mixed together. He woke up Odd "Odd wake up, Error and Andross are on the move" said Ulrich his voice normal. Odd got dressed and they ran to the factory. Yumi was already there "Let's go" she said. They entered the scanners, 

"Transfer Ulrich"

"Transfer Odd"

"Transfer Yumi"

"Scanner Ulrich"

"Scanner Odd"

"Scanner Yumi"

"Virtualization"

They appeared in the forest region, Aelita, Star Fox, and Elsa ran towards them. "Hey guys what's Error and Andross up to this time" asked Fox "Maybe I can tell you" said Ulrich, his voice and Andross's mixed together, everybody gasped "Andross what did do to him" shouted Yumi. "I just took control of his body and now it's time to get rid of you once and for all" said Ulrich, a bright powerful arua sorruonded him, he charged at them, the tried to defend themselves but they were knocked back onto the ground "Youhave alllost fifty life points with one hit" said Jeremy over the intercom. "No kidding, I think Xana gave Ulrich too much powers" said Odd staggering "He had control of them when he was my master's puppet" said Elsa getting up.

* * *

Error watched the battle through the screen "Good as long as the tower is active, nothing can seperate Andross from Ulrich" he said. Little did he know Pigma was watching behind a crate. "This is good, so good, I think I'll take control of Andross's body and use it take out Error, Andross, and Xana" he said "I have been the thumb of Andross for too long but no more!" He snuck past Error and made his way to the computer console. "I'll let Andross take care off the Star Fox problem, I'll take control of Andross' body and take care of Xana and Error!" Suddenly a white hot laser fired at him, he dodged it and saw Error looking at him. "I don't think so Pigma, it's a good thing I asked Leon to spy on you just incase you betrayed us" he said, and Leon appeared beside him smiling at him. "I always wanted to get rid of you Pigma, you always were a spineless coward" said Leon, Pigma jumped and grabbed a powerful laser "This can destroy all of your life points in one hit1" shouted Pigma. Pigma fired, Error and Leon dodged,they fired back at him until he retreated, he ran out of the base and into a deactivated tower haeding for another region.

* * *

Fox hit his back on tree, theywere getting beat brutally by Ulrich controlled by Andross "We have to retreat" he shouted, they all got up and ran as fast as they could, but Ulrich appeared right in front of them "There is no where to hide" said Andross.

* * *

Xana appeared infront of the activated tower with a few monsters "So this tower that allows Andross to control Ulrich" he thought "I have to work fast, and if I hurry I'll know where their base is." He ordered a megatank to fire at the gate, the gate exploded, but a few snakes appeared and charged. Xana unsheathed his katana and jumped into the air, slicing through them, the monsters fired at snakes, some snakeswere hit in the eye and exploded, others dodged and firedback withlasers from their spears. Xana quickly entered the tower.

* * *

Error returned to the screen to see the battle, then he saw Xana rising to the platform "WHAT NO" he shouted.

* * *

Xana went up to the computer, he typed in "scan corrupted code"

* * *

Ulrich's arua glowed brighter, in his hand was a light shining orb, and he aimed at the Star Fox team "You can't devirtulize, so if you lose your life points your deleted" he said laughing

* * *

Xana placed his hand on the computer, it said, 

"OVERRIDE CONTROL SYSEM"

then it said,

"XANA"

then,

"CODE LYOKO"

And everything went back in time.

* * *

Ulrich awoke, he remembered hearing Andross's voice in his head but nothing else. His cell phone rang he picked it up "Hello?" hs said "Ulrich are you all right" said Yumi's voice "Yaeh I'm okay" he said "Good we need you at the factory, Odd too" she said in a worried tone.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd arrived at control room, Jeremy and Yumi were at the computer. "Xana wants to meet us in the forest region, he knows where Andross and Error are hiding" said Jeremy. Ulrich, ODD, and Yumi ran towards the scanners, were virtualized into the forest region, Star Fox and Aelita were already there. A black cloud appeared and changed into Xana's lyoko form. "Ok Xana you said that you know Andross and Error are? asked Aelita "Yes, I deactivated the tower that Andross was using to control Ulrich, but before I did that I scanned the corrupted code and traced back to Error's base" replied Xana "I also discovered that Pigma betrayed Error and stole weapon that can destroy a Lyokian's life points in one hit." "Why am I not surprised" said Peppy in a sarcastic tone "Where is Pigma?" "In the Desert Region, he planned to control Andross's body since Andross was controlling Ulrich and take down Error and myself" said Xana "I'm going after him, you guys head to the poalr region and take down the others" said Peppy running off. "Peppy wait" shouted Slippy "Let him go Slippy, he has a score to settle" said Fox.

* * *

"WHEN I FIND THAT SPINELESS COWARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" shouted Andross furisouly "Come yourself Andross, Pigma can still be useful, but thanks to that virus Xana they know where we are" said Error "We have to be ready for them."

* * *

In dark room in the real world a tall man sat in chair looking a screen showing Lyoko, everything was going according to plan, and soon he would be in control.

* * *

Lord Maximus:Who is the mystery man? Will Error and Andross be defeated? And why am I asking these questions?

reveiw please


	5. revealed

Chapter 5

The Lyoko gang and Star Fox team followed Xana as they walked through the polar region, Xana said he knew where Error and Andross were hiding, Peppy had gone to the Desert Region to find Pigma and settle their score. "Hey virus how do we know you're not just fooling us?" asked Falco darkly "I want know who Error is and how did he get here. He seems to knows us and our history. It's like he was here watching us all the whole time, it seems he is just like me; he can activate the towers, and can see what is going on. I think somebody sent him here to take control of Lyoko."

* * *

The tall man sat in his chair watching them, and listening "Well Xana it seems you figured it out, but I'm the one in control here" he said smirking "When you and the others are dealt with, Error and Andross will ensure everybody's fate."

* * *

Peppy ran through the desert region determined to send Pigma into oblivion, it's time that pig paid for his betrayal. He saw something move ahead; he hid behind a rock, and saw Pigma carrying a laser gun. Peppy was moved quietly up to Pigma, Pigma turned and saw fist punch in the face knocking him down. "Hey Pigma or should I saytraitor, remember me" asked Peppy glaring at the pig "Peppy no wait, listen Andross brainwashed me into killing James, I stole this laser so I could make him pay" said Pigma whimpering "Do you know how long it has been since that day Pigma?" said Peppy tossing the gun into the digital void. "It Andross really did brainwash you then you would resisted when he ordered you to shoot down James's ship, or bring us to Andross himself to be tortured to death" said Peppy punching him in the gut "It has been fifteen years and still I dream when you double crossed us, captured us, let Andross torture us in his dungeon, and laughed as Andross finished off James as he sacrificed himself to help me escape back to Corneria. I should kill you for everything you've done" said Peppy. Pigma pulled out a knife, he lunged at Peppy, Peppy grabbed his arm before he stabbed him, Peppy kicked Pigma in the ribs, then unleashed a barrage of punches on him, Pigma twisted Peppy' wrist, he jumped back glaring at Peppy, his eye's full of hate "I'll finish you off fast Peppy old pal" he said. The two charged at each other.

* * *

Xana led the others into cave, they kept walking until they were in a large ice covered room,then ten snakes appeared and attacked. Elsa whipped a tentacle at them tossing two across the room, Xana charged at them swiping with his sword, the Star Fox team fired there blasters at the snakes, Yumi threw her fan at them killing two, Odd jumped on one firing an arrow into it's eye, Ulrich focused his power and fired an energy wave at three of them. "Not bad" said Xana, Ulrich glared, they walked down a staircase until there were in another room, four giant black cloaked figures appeared holding long swords, they could see blood red eyes from beneath the hoods "These are Elite soldiers that were meant to be cast into the digital void" said Elsa surprised. The cloaked figures charged at an amazing speed, they were all knocked out lying on the ground.

* * *

The man cackled as the warriors fell, everything was set. He stood up from his chair and headed out the. When he was outside he headed for the factory.

* * *

Jeremy lost all contact with the warriors as soon as they were knocked out "Oh no" he said "Come in Aelita, Fox, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Xana, are any of you there. "You can't contact any of them" said voice. Jeremy turned to see a tall man with dark eyes, dark brown hair, and he wore a black coat "Who are you and what do you mean?" asked Jeremy "The one who is responsible for this place's exististence" said the man "What?" "I helped in creating Lyoko, but when funding for this project was cut, I looked for way to help finish the project, so I used stolen funds to finish the project. The man sighed and continued "But when my colleagues found out they tried to turn me in, I escaped then I decided to get my revenge on them with their own project, I was the one who sent the computer virus to infect Xana, I controlled him and used him to kill everybody, but Xana no longer obeyed me after I discovered he plotted against me, he went rogue on me." "I bet Xana did not like taking orders from a lunatic" Jeremy snarled "But what about Aelita and Elsa?" "Ah yes Elsa" said the man "She was one of the first Lyokians created, there was glitch in her system whem she was made that made her undergo a horrible mutation, her powers nearly rivaled Xana's. Aelita had piece of Xana's D.N.A. when she was created because Xana learned about humans, he wondered if it was possible to have siblings in Lyoko, and the scientist proved that it was possible by giving Aelita a piece of his D.N.A when she was created." said the man "I ordered Xana to attack the Lyokians because they would have been a threat to my plans but I did not know that Xana hid Elsa and a few other surviving Lyokians somewhere deep in Lyoko, after I find out he rebelled." "I'm not surprised Xana has mind of his own and thanks to you he has an evil mind." said Jeremy "I decided to destroy Xana and take back Lyoko" said the man "But the only way to destroy Xana is to unplug him" said Jeremy. "Now that he has virtual form I don't need to shut down the computer" said the man" I created Error, all he needed was an energy surge to enter Lyoko, and yesterday there was shock that awoke him but it brought Star Fox to life, but I found Andross useful so I had Error form an alliance. Xana almost was rid of me but when Error and Andross are finished, I will materialize them and use them take over the planet, the military could not stop Xana's monsters so they don't stand a chance against Error." said the men. Jeremy lunged at him, the man dodged it, grabbed Jeremy holding his hands behind his back, he than took out a cloth and pressed against Jeremy's face. Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious. The man sat the computer smiling "All is going according to plan" said the man.

* * *

Please reveiw 


	6. Jailbreak

Chapter 6

Yumi awoke, she looked at her surroundings, she was in a large room covered in ice everywhere, and she saw the Star Fox team, Xana, Elsa, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich. Ulrich's skin looked pale, it looked like he had seen a ghost, she moved over to him, cradling him in her arms. She saw Aelita and Odd waking up; they walked over to her to look at Ulrich.

"What happened to him" asked Odd

"I don't know" said Yumi.

Xana awoke and saw Ulrich's condition "It looks like they got him" he said quietly, but they heard him "What do you mean they got him?" demanded Yumi "Andross possessed Ulrich before, he could not posses Ulrich again unless he forged a connection to Ulrich's mind, or the tower was reactivated, he probably did make the connection just incase the tower was deactivated" said Xana. Yumi ran her fingers through Ulrich's hair; suddenly the dark wicked figure that was Error appeared "Hello, we finally meet face to face" said Error, Xana raised his hands, a fireball launched at Error, he smacked it away. "No need to get hostile Xana" said Error "I only wanted to talk."

"What have you done to Ulrich?" shouted Yumi

"Nothing, we just experimented on him for a little while" said Error

"Who are you and how did you get into Lyoko?"demanded Xana.

"I'm surprised that haven't figured it out yet Xana, after all we were made by the same scientist, or should I say hacker" said Error smirking. Xana's went wide with shock, three snakes appeared speaking to Error in a language the warriors could not understand. "Everything is in place, bring the boy with us". said Error "NOO" shouted Yumi, she held Ulrich closer to her; Odd and Aelita stepped between the snakes. Suddenly Fox and Falco jumped on the snakes knocking them down, Xana who was still shock had just awoke punched the last snake with one fist. Error smiled at them "Well it seems things are going a bit harder than I thought, no matter" he said, he raised his hands, and white hot lasers fired at them. They scattered, Elsa appeared behind Error and whipped a tentacle at him, he turned and swiped it away with his claws, more snakes appeared "Bring the Ulrich and Yumi, since she doesn't want leave him" said Error smirking. They grabbed Yumi and cuffed her hands "NO let him goes" she yelled as the snakes picked up Ulrich, they and Error disappeared. "Aw crud" shouted Falco "They got him."

* * *

Jeremy awoke; he looked and saw the man watching the computer too busy to see him get up. He slowly picked up a metal bar, sneaked up him; before he could swing the man turned and grabbed Jeremy. "You did not think I would let beat me that easily did you?" he asked smiling, Jeremy kicked in the stomach, the man fell over, Jeremy hit him with the bar before he could get up. When he was knocked out, Jeremy turned to the computer "Oh great" he said "It looks like I don't have a choice." He pulled out a disk, inserted it into the computer, headed towards the elevator and into the scanner room. He walked into one, the scanner closed, and light overtook him.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eye's to find he was in the polar region of Lyoko, he wore blue jeans, black boots, a blue shirt, in his hand was a long staff with a small jewel in it. He ran towards base where Error and Andross where hiding.

* * *

Yumi felt weak as she woke up, she was in large room that had an ice throne, and the room looked like a lab. She found she was shackled to a big chair, she then saw Ulrich sitting next to her still looking pale and was still unconscious. She struggled but the shackles were to tight "Ulrich come on wake up, we have to get of here" she whispered to him. There was no answer; she had to think of a way out and fast.

* * *

In the Desert Region, Pigma and Peppy fought, Pigma tried stabbing Peppy, but Peppy knocked the knife out of his hand and punched in the face knocking him back. "Please Peppy show mercy" Pigma begged backing away. "You think I should give you mercy when you would have killed me just to live" snarled Peppy. Pigma then turned and ran; Peppy took out his laser and aimed at the fleeing Pigma. When he was in range Peppy fired, the laser hit Pigma dropping his life points to zero. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Pigma screamed as he disappeared. Peppy lowered his gun and looked to the sky.

* * *

Andross and Error walked into the lab, looking at the screen as they saw Peppy delete Pigma "Good riddance to that cowardly porker" said Andross smiling. He saw Yumi trying to escape "Relax little girl, your friend will be ok when we are done here" said Andross smirking at her "You can go ahead Andross, I'll start up the operation" said Error. Andross walked over to Ulrich as he was starting to wake up, raised his hand, a light glowed in it, Ulrich's suddenly went light grey. "Ulrich snap out of it, don't let him control you" said Yumi realizing what Andross was doing "Don't worry Yumi, you're next" said Andross turning to her. Ulrich's clothes had changed, he had double swords, he wore a black long sleeved shirt made baggy by a belt containing daggers, black cloths tied around the end of the sleeves, black gloves, leather pants, and a blood red cloak. Andross walked to Yumi's chair as she strugeled to escape, he raised his hands, the light came,it shot right at her, she tried to resist but it was too strong, her eye's became grey, and her clothing changed. She stood up, she wore the same black clothes she wore on Earth except, she had crossbows, silver linings on her sleeves,her was hair tied in a ponytail, and she also wore a red cloak like Ulrich. "Our new generals" said Error.

* * *

Xana sat in the ice room thinking about what Error said. It couldn't be, he made sure that old idiot was never going to use Lyoko again, after he took control of the virtual world. He remembered the old days when that obsessed lunatic thought he control him he was wrong, that mistake nearly cost the man his life."Hey virus, what was that ghost talking about? said Falco glaring at Xana "It seems Error was created by the same lunatic who thought he could control me, he used me to murder all the scientist who worked on the project in creating Lyoko, but after he found out I hid a few Lyokians like Elsa deep in Lyoko, I took control and scared him away" said Xana. "Well it looks like he's back for revenge" said Fox listening "If he thinks he can take control of my world he is mistaken, I will hunt him down and this time I won't let him escape" said Xana darkly. He got up and surveyed the room as if he was looking for something, he smiled "Good" he said. Xana raised his hand, a fireball shot out blasting the wall. "What are you all standing around here for, you not know a jailbreak when you see one?" said Xana. Everybody ran out of the room into the hallway, snakes attacked, Odd ran under one, jumped onto its head, and fired his arrow. "It's a good thing Jeremy made program for infinite arrows" he said smiling a goofy smile. Xana and the Star Fox team fired lasers killing the rest. "We have to move!" shouted Aelita. They ran down the stairs leading to the lab. 


	7. The end of Star Wolf

Chapter 7

Jeremy ran fast as he could, he saw Peppy running ahead of him "Hey Peppy" he shouted, Peppy turned and saw him. "Is that you Jeremy?" he said "Ya it's me, it seems you beat Pigma, have you." "Yes he's gone" said Peppy "Good the others are trapped in Error's base" said Jeremy, he also told Peppy about the man who tried to control Xana, and take control of Lyoko. "We better hurry then" said Peppy, and they took off running. They ran toward the cave that leads into the base. They entered a large ice room; four blacked cloaked figures appeared and charged at inhuman speed, knocking them down. Before the figures could attack again, a black smoky tendril grabbed one and threw it across the room. Lasers fired at the rest blasting them to pieces. They saw Odd, Aelita, Fox, Slippy, Falco, Xana, and Elsa. "Where's Yumi and Ulrich" asked Jeremy "Under Error and Andross's control" answered Aelita. Jeremy told them about the man's plan. "That snake" said Xana "After I get rid of Error, I'm finishing what I started long ago." "There will be time for that later Xana, we have get Yumi and Ulrich out before the man wakes up and materializes Andross, Error, and an army" said Jeremy. Snakes appeared and fired lasers. "You what this?" asked Xana, his hands glowed, he fired bolts of electricity, the snakes scattered, Elsa ran at them, sliced through them with her claws, Jeremy aimed his staff, a blue laser fired blasting a snake. "Good shot Jeremy" said Odd firing laser arrows, Aelita ran at them, one tried to stab her with its spear; she spun around, swinging her sword slicing it in two. The cloaked figure that was knocked out by Elsa jumped and charged, Fox jumped at the cloaked figure, kicking it back into the wall, it swung it sword at him, but missed. Fox fired his blaster blasting it. Xana unsheathed his katana, threw at the last snakes, slicing them in two. "Let's move" said Jeremy. They ran down to the labs.

* * *

The man in supercomputer room awoke "That kid will pay" he said standing. He looked at the computer and saw the warriors, plus Jeremy take town Elite warriors and snakes. "It's time to put the final plan into action, I should that kid for making this" he said, pulling out a disk, he inserted into the computer.

* * *

Ulrich walked into a room that looked like bedroom, except no ice was seen. Suddenly arms wrapped around his neck, Yumi's head rested on his shoulder. "Where have you been" asked Ulrich smiling "Following you" said Yumi playfully. Wolf appeared at the door "We are needed to take intruders" he said and disappeared. Yumi released her arms around Ulrich's neck "Let's go" said Yumi smiling. They walked out and met Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, and Wolf O'Donnell. "Where are the intruders" asked Yumi "Heading for the lab" answered Leon emotionlessly. They headed for the intruders location. They headed for the intruders location.

* * *

Error felt the programmer insert the program into the computer"Andross we are ready to attack the real world" he said turning to Andross "Excellent, let's move while the others deal with the intruders" he said.

* * *

Snakes appeared out of a vortex that just appeared at an abandoned warehouse, they poured out, and then they lined up assembled rows like an army. They stood still, weapons stood up, pointing to the ceiling. Error and Andross stepped out of the vortex after one hundred snakes were lined up. They were more on the way. "The military in this world is primitive, they won't stand a chance" said Error "Good, always take out the weakest foes first" said Andross smiling.

* * *

The warriors ran down until suddenly Star Wolf's last members along with two figures in blood red cloaks appeared. 

"Playtime is over Star Fox" said Wolf

"Where is your boss Wolf?" demanded Fox

"In the real world by now" said Leon.

"We're just here to finish you all off" said Andrew.

The cloaked figures observer the warriors, they looked so familiar, but they had their orders. The cloaked figures drew their weapons, so did Star Wolf, and the warriors. "I might know where Ulrich and Yumi are" whispered Xana to the others; he pointed his sword at the cloaked figures. Before they could reply, the figures charged, one swung it's swords at Xana and Aelita, the other one fired crossbows at Odd, Jeremy, Elsa, and Peppy. Star Wolf charged at the Star Fox members, they fought hand to hand, knife to knife, and blaster to blaster. The fight was brutal, Xana kept in defense position as the figure kept swinging its sword. Aelita could not get close enough because the figure swung a sword knocking Aelita's sword out of her hands, Xana raised his hand and fired a laser knocking the cloaked figure into the wall. Xana then pulled of the hood, and Aelita gasped. It was Ulrich.

"If this is Ulrich, then the other must be Yumi" said Aelita shocked

"I was right" said Xana

The other figure turned and saw Ulrich out cold. It turned it's weapons on them and fired. Xana blocked the shots with his until Jeremy knocked the figure into the wall with his staff.

"Jeremy they are Yumi and Ulrich" said Aelita

"WHAT" shouted Odd

"Andross and Error wiped their memories and gave them new ones" said Xana observing their eye's as they recovered.

"Elsa cure them, and quickly" said Xana

Elsa's yellow's eye's glowed, an arua appeared around the two, instantly their eye's went back to normal.

"What happened?" said Ulrich standing up.

"You two were under Error's control" said Xana.

Star Wolf and Star Fox still fought. Fox fired his blaster at Wolf,but he kept missing, until he shot at an icicle. It fell on top of Wolf, he instantly was deleted. Slippy ducked as Andrew threw knives at him, suddenly Slippy ran at Andrew dodging most of knives, when he was close he threw a knife that an yellow arua around it at Andrew. It hit him in the chest "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" yelled Andrew as he collapsed and exploded. Leon fired lasers at Falco as he hid "Hiding is not going to save you annoying bird" he said. Falco jumped up in to the air, Leon fired lasers, but an energy shield appeared Falco bouncing them right back at him. Leon staggered, Falco fired his blaster at Leon rapidly until he was deleted.

"We have to move Error and Andross are in the real world" said Xana

They ran into the lab and saw a vortex where snakeswalked in anddissapeared.They attacked and destroyed the remaining snakes before they could turn around.

Xana walked up to computer observing when suddenly discovered something "I don't beleve it, it's all of Error's character program!" he said "That old man must left in this lab hoping nobody would find, this could help destroy Error."

"Okay let's hurry and stop them" said Ulrich.

They walked up to the vortex and disappeared into the real world.


	8. Showdown

Chapter 8

The snakes appeared everywhere around the city destroying military tanks, the troops retreated as the snakes advanced. Multiple regions were being attacked by a large number of snake-like creatures. Civilians fled the city as the military fought to defend from it. As they stood their ground a black being with red eye's appeared in front of them. "People of this world, I am Andross" he said "Surrender and your lives will be spared, if not then die". The troops aimed their guns at him and fired, it seemed to have no effect on Andross, he raised his hands, a shining light appeared, and fired scattering the troops. "Why are they always so stubborn?" said Andross.

The warriors walked out of the vortex in the warehouse, they walked and observed the destruction. Xana said "They are destroying the military first so they don't have any obstacles." It looks they have having fun, let's bolt now!" shouted Falco. They ran to where the military were retreating from, when they arrived they saw Andross, Error, and the man. "Well, well they are here let's give them a warm welcome" said Error. "Say your prayers Andross" said Fox "Payback time Error" said Ulrich glaring. "Bring it on" said Error. They all charged.

* * *

Xana vs. Drake 

"Drake" said Xana darkly,

Drake turned and saw him "Ah Xana long time no see" he said taking off his coat.

His body was mostly covered in metal, his hands had metal claws, and the body glowed red. Xana sent lightning at him; he dodged it and charged at Xana, fists closed. He threw a barrage of punches, Xana dodged them and jumped back, and he unsheathed his katana and swung at Drake. Drake dodged and fired missiles fired from his metal arms. Xana blasted them at a safe distance, then jumped and plunged his sword into Drake's arm. Drake threw Xana off him then punched knocking him into a lamp post.

"Careful Xana you don't want to make that mistake again do you? Said Drake

"You made a mistake when you thought you could control me" said Xana standing up.

Xana plunged his sword into the ground, cracks came out of it, and then fire spewed out heading for Drake. It hit him in the chest knocking him ten miles away. Xana picked up his sword, aimed at Drake as he stood, it glowed red and fired a red laser at Drake knocking him into the wall. Drake retreated from the fight knowing Xana would beat him. Xana chased after him at inhuman speed, he knocked the programmer into the wall. He got back up firing a laser at Xana; he blocked it with his sword. Xana fired another laser from his sword; Drake blocked it with a force field. Xana then jumped and kicked Drake knocking him out.

"You should know better by now" he said.

* * *

Star Fox vs. Andross 

The team fired their lasers, but could not hurt Andross. He fired laser beams back at them knocking them to the ground, Falco and Fox jumped up and charged Andross, he blocked their fists with his own, and he punched back toward the others. Fox saw something in Andross's hand as he neared them, he picked up his and fired as Andross raised his hand, it hit and Andross shouted in pain, it looked a shiny jewel glowing as it exploded.

"So that's the source of his power" said Fox as the others stood up.

Suddenly their guns flew out of their hands. Andross fired a laser from his other hand; the team dodged but got a few burns. Andross grabbed Fox by the throat, Fox struggled to get but Andross's grip was too tight. "Why bother struggling Fox, hold still and I may kill you less painfully" said Andross "My father died fighting you, if I am going to die than I'll go down the same way" said Fox. Andross free hand glowed, suddenly a laser the jewel in his hand. Andross shouted in pain, Fox turned and saw who shot. It was Falco "Different planet and you still need Falco's help" said Falco. Andross backed away. Without his psychic powers he could only fight hand to hand, and Star Fox had just picked up their blasters. Andross focused on whatever power he had left into his hands, a light glowing orb appeared. Fox aimed his plasma blaster at Andross's chest. Before he could fire, Andross fired his energy ball at him. Falco jumped and pushed him out of the way before the orb hit him. Fox stood and fired his plasma blaster at Andross's chest. It hit him dead on. Andross stood barely but electricity cackled around. It exploded around him as he collapsed.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he fell.

Fox and the others stood their exhausted, but they had finally beat Andross.

* * *

Lyoko Gang and Elsa vs. Error 

Error fired white hot lasers at the gang, forcing them to dodge, and not giving them enough time to retaliate. Elsa took cover as Error laughed at the others and their failed attempts to attack him. She grabbed a tree with her tentacles and hurled Error. He blasted it with a laser, but gave the others enough time to attack. Odd fired his arrows, Jeremy fired his staff laser, and Yumi threw her fan. They all hit him. He shouted in pain as he landed on the ground. Ulrich charged and swing his sword, cutting a bit of Error's arm.

"Ugh, you have managed to weaken me, but how will you delete me?" he said "It takes more than force to destroy me."

"Like this" said a voice. They turned to see Xana toss a disk at Jeremy, he caught it. "Thanks" he called. His staff then changed into a laptop.

"NOO, I WILL LET YOU DESTROY ME!" shouted Error. He stood up, raised his hands, and prepared to fire. Ulrich ran to Jeremy, touched his shoulder and said "Triplicate." Three Jeremys and three Ulrichs appeared around them. The real Ulrich stood in front of them all. Error fired rapidly destroying three Jeremys but the real one disappeared. "Looking for me" asked a voice. He turned and saw Jeremy with Aelita. They inserted the disk, they typed in "Code Error." Drake suddenly appeared in front of them claws raised to kill; a black tentacle grabbed him and tossed into a tree. It was Elsa. Error suddenly started to fade, they then typed in "DELETE." Error screamed in agony as he and the monsters terrorizing the planet disappeared never to reappear ever again. They then typed in "CODE LYOKO", a white bubble an appeared and everybody went back to the past.

* * *

It was Saturday morning again,the Lyoko Gang was in Jeremy's dorm. Hetold them what Drake had told him about how he was the reasonXanadu was infected by the supervirusand became the evil computer called Xana, how he planned to use Error to take Lyoko and destroy Xana for disobeying his orders, and how Star Fox came into Lyoko by accident when the energy serge awoke Error. He also explained that Xana hid a few more Lyokians than just Elsa somewhere deep in Lyoko, and how Aelita was given a peice of Xana's D.N.A. when she was created, and how Drake used Xana to kill the scientists who created Lyoko. 

"Okay but what about Star Fox, what happened to them when Error was destroyed?" asked Odd

"They might be back in the game they came from" said Jeremy.

"Don't forget Drake he is probably still alive and out there too" said Yumi

"We know Yumi, but I think Xana is looking for making him sure that dosen't come near Lyoko ever again" said Ulrich.

Ulrich stood up and left the drom heading outside for a walk. "Hey Ulrich?" said a voice, he turned to see Yumi smiling at him. "Hey Yumi, something wrong?" asked Ulrich "Just wondering about the powers Xana gave you" she replied :I thinkhe connected them to your emotions." "It might be, they only worked when I was angry" said Ulrich. He did feel a scared that these powers might be too strong for him, he thought about going to the Misty Region in Lyoko, and threaten Xana into getting rid of the powers. Yumi saw Ulrich was deep in thought and a little gloomy, she decided to have some fun with him. She poked him in the forehead,

"Hey what was that for?" asked Ulrich.

"Thought I lost you" she said innocently, she then saw Ulrich smile mischivously. she was about run, but before she could Ulrich poked her in the forehead.

"Now we're ever" said Ulrich running as Yumi started to chase him.

* * *

"Things are getting out of hand Aelita, first Xana gives Ulrich powers in the real world, then Error appears and tries to destroy us, and now that Drake guy" said Jeremy.

"I know, but I'm worried about the hidden Lyokians if Xana hid Elsa because she was a mutant Lyokian, who know's what other reasons he has for hiding them, if they were mutants he would have destroyed them" said Aelita.

"I'm only about finding the anitvirus and getting you here permanetly, there might be a day when Xana attacks and he is too strong for us to stop. He has been evolving and learning after every fight." said Jeremy.

"One day you pull through Jeremy" said Aelita logging off. Jeremy got up and went to bed for some neede rest.

* * *

What do you guys think? Sequal comming soon 


	9. Credits

That's it for this story . The next is coming soon. Here are the crdits.

Author: Lord Maximus

**Code Lyoko: Error**

Starring

Ulrich Stern

Yumi Ishiyama

Odd Della Robbie

Jeremy Belpois

Aelita

Xana

Sissy

Elsa

Fox Mcloud

Peppy Hare

Slippy Toad

Falco Lonbardi

Andross

Error

Wolf O'Donnel

Leon Polwaski

Pigma Dengar

Andrew Oikonny

Drake

Opening song (A world without danger)

Here we are  
Going far  
To save all, that we love.

If we give  
What we've got  
We will make it through.

Here we are like a star  
Shining bright on your world

Today! Make evil go away

Code Lyoko, Will withstand it all  
Code Lyoko, Be there when you call  
Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall  
Code Lyoko, Stronger after


End file.
